hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitose Toriiooji
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= Beige |hair= Black |occupation= Assistant Scientist White Joker's Member (Assistant) |eureka= |ability= |nationality= Japanese |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed Research Institute |partner= Haiji (instructor) |workplace= Haiji's Laboratory (formerly) |family= Mother Father(deceased) |manga debut= Case 1 |anime debut= }} is an university student who is also the part-time assistant of a mysterious scientist named Haiji. She follows her instructor by joining the UN organization, White Joker, as his official assistant. Personality Chitose is a talkative girl who always hesitates when taking an action. She is quite clumsy as she regularly trips and falls even in dire situations. She is nauseous in the presence of dead corpses and horrified at the thought of themHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, page 13. She also has a problem on Haiji always calling her name wrong which she always seen correcting it for himHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, page 9. In fact, she is afraid of doing things that are nasty like an autopsy at a glowing corpse or when there is danger in upcoming like the glowing corpse has been transformed into a mutant. Chitose has acrophobia where she is extremely afraid of heights even when suspended over the floorHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, page 6. She is trying to figure out who Haiji really is and what had happened in his past. She is always seen in some kind of a awkward position when an experiment of Haiji fails. Appearance Chitose has an extremely young appearance. According to Haiji's calculations, even with her childish appearance, she still topples over more than the average kid. Haiji also said that she also has a childlike face even for a university student which makes him curious on how Chitose's bosom is so big. Chitose has short brown hair with a short ahoge. She has brown eyes and wears glasses. Furthermore she wears a lab coat with a white shirt and a light purple bow covered in a red tuxedo shirt. Also she wears a black skirt and brown shoes. Plot Genius vs. God Arc After receiving a request from the police, Chitose can be seen rushing to her instructor's lab. When she arrived, she was welcomed with an explosion from Haiji's failed experiment. She then quickly yells at him while mentioning about the police's request for his assistance. Haiji who denied the request at first, quickly ask her to prepare all the necessity after hearing she mentioned about an appearance of a Glowing Corpse. Chitose who was being shoved into the wall quickly follows him to the crime scene.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-9 Looking at the corpse firsthand, Chitose cannot hold herself and quickly vomits in a bucket. She is also taken by surprise when Haiji asks a ten billion yen worth of research funds from his sponsor. After taking the corpse to the lab for autopsy, Haiji then starts revealing his past to Chitose. He also shows her the mysterious black apple which could regenerate itself even after being shot with laser. As they continue their conversation, Chitose was terrified when she sees the corpse turns into a monster.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-25 As the monster starts rampaging, Chitose who sees her instructor got stabbed by a steel bar, starts getting discouraged and considering if it is a mistake to step on the so-called "God's Realm". However, Haiji who quickly tells her the meaning of being a scientist, starts revealing the secret of the apple before actually eating it. She then witnesses the scene of Haiji defeating the corpse, named James, after he obtained the power of gravity from the black apple.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 26-48 The next day, Chitose starts the day by visiting Haiji in the hospital. As she enters, she is surprised to see her instructor taking his time experimenting with the apple. For the rest of the day she can be seen accompanying Haiji, until she fell asleep as the night comes. She is then awaken by a Nurse who is checking on Haiji. Suddenly, the nurse starts changing into a winged monster where it chases both Haiji and Chitose. As they go around the hospital, they find themself surrounded by an army of monsters and had to escape to the roof. She then encounters a masked figure who snatch the bomb like black apple that Haiji has been preparing.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-24 As Chitose witnesses the masked figure survives the bomb's explosionHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-3, she can be seen watching Haiji fighting with him. After Haiji manages to turn the Nurse back to normal, she has been watching over her while rejecting the so-called God request to return her to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 7-10 After the fight and leaving the now conscious nurse in the park, she and her instructor can be seen inside a moving truck while Haiji suspecting a possibility of another Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-23 After hearing Haiji talking about going to England, Chitose quickly reminisces all the past events which frightens her. So, she decides to quit her job and quickly runaway, leaving Haiji speechless. Next morning, Chitose was surprised seeing Haiji enjoying breakfast at her house. Learning, about Chitose being without a father, Haiji then turns to her mother and asks her Chitose's "hand" in which she quickly approve. Hearing her mother's answer, Chitose quickly drags Haiji to her room for further confirmation in which the truth is not as what see had expected. As she tries to reject him again, she hears Haiji's assessment over her work as his assistant.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-13 Later on, she finds her mom saying how she looks a lot like her father and encourages her to do what she wants to do. After listening to her mother's encouragement, she decides to accept Haiji's offer to become his assistant and head to England with him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 13-17 White Joker Organization Arc Labyrinth of Mist Arc Quotes * (To Haiji) "That's cause all your experiments end in such a disaster, doctooor!!" * (To Haiji) "...assuming one would not die from it...what's going to happen....!?"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 38 * (To Haiji) "P-p-please stop, doctoor. I-I-I have acrophobia!"Hungry Joker Manga, Chapter 2, page 6 References Navigation Category:White Joker Members